MY MASTER LOVE
by Il Ji Mae noona
Summary: Sebesar apa cintamu padaku Kris..?,/ Apa kau akan memberikan apapun yang ku mau..?,/ Bagaimana jika aku menginginkan nyawamu..?,/ Ambilah jika itu maumu master...Taoris ff
1. Chapter 1

. MY MASTER LOVE

CAST : TAORIS

Length : Romance

Rate : T+

Sumarry : Aku tak dapat membelimu dengan apapun, jadi jangan salahkan aku jika hanya ini yang dapat kulakukan untuk mendapatkanmu, meski hanya tubuhmu saja.

Ini hanya repost saja.  
Karna ff ini sudah pernah saya post di fb saya.

WARNING..:Ini adalah Yaoi aka Boy love Boy.

DON'T LIKE YAOI

DON'T READ MY FICT

Seorang yeoja tengah berlari menerobos gelapnya malam, sepertinya ia ketakutan karna seseorang tengah mengejarnya, nafasnya tersengal-sengal, iapun terus berlari hingga kemudian ia jatuh terduduk, mengingsut tubuhnya kebelakang, menatap orang yang mengejarnya itu dengan ketakutan yang luar biasa.

''Kau gila Kris...Ingat Kris aku keluargamu satu satunya, kenapa kau ingin membunuhku hanya karna aku membencinya...?,' tanya yeoja itu histeris, membuat Kris- namja didepannya itu tersenyum sinis.

'' Aa kau tahu aku membencinya karna dia telah mengubahmu seperti ini,kini kau lebih layak disebut iblis, bukan manusia..!'' kata yeoja bernama Hyunra itu.  
Kris tak menjawab, tangannya tetap menodongkan pistolnya kearah yeoja didepannya itu. Dan...

DOORR!

Sebuah peluru sukses membuat jantung yeoja itu berhenti berdetak,tubuhnya ambruk ketanah,dan darah segarpun mulai menggenang disekitar tubuh yang sudah tak bernyawa itu.  
Kris menyeringai puas, lalu iapun berbalik meninggalkan mayat sepupunya itu begitu saja.

EXO UNIVERSITY

Jam pelajaran telah usai,Kris melangkah berniat meninggalkan kampus sebelum akhirnya seseorang memanggilnya ''Kris..,mau kemana kau heh,..?,tanya orang itu.  
'' Aish kau ini,sudah seminggu tak masuk kelas masih mau menghindar dari kami eoh...?!,''lanjut namja yang diketahui bernama Chanyeol itu lagi.

'' Ah Chanyeol wae...?''tanya Kris saat tiba tiba tangannya ditarik oleh sahabatnya itu menuju kantin.  
Kris hanya menurut,karna sebenarnya dia juga rindu pada sahabat sahabatnya itu.  
Selama seminggu ini dia lebih sibuk dengan 'tugas tugasnya' yang lain,sebagai pembunuh bayaran.  
Keempat sahabatnya,Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Luhan dan Lay sebenarnya sudah tahu pekerjaan Kris.  
Mereka juga sudah memperingatkan Kris,tapi Kris tak pernah menggubris apa kata sahabat sahabatnya itu.

'' Akan ku kenalkan kau pada seseorang Kris ,'' ucap Chanyeol sambil berjalan mensejajari langkah Kris.  
Kris mengernyit menatap Chanyeol tajam.  
''Okey...dia mahasiswa baru disini,dia cantik dan imut,andai saja aku tak punya Baekhyun hyung pasti aku akan jatuh cinta padanya...,'' jelas Chanyeol panjang lebar.  
Kris mendengus sebal, '' Kau tahu aku tak suka yeoja kan...?!,'' ucap Kris menanggapi ocehan Chanyeol.  
Chanyeol terkekeh pelan.  
'' Ara... Kau salah jika mengira dia yeoja, dia namja Kris...'' ucap Chanyeol lagi yang membuat Kris menoleh padanya.  
'' Nah itu dia...,'' ucap Chanyeol sambil menunjuk kearah seorang namja yang duduk bersama ketiga sahabatnya.  
Kris mengikuti arah telunjuk Chanyeol.

DEGG!

Jantung Kris serasa berhenti berdetak menatap namja itu, ia langsung menunduk.  
"Hai hyung... Apa kabarmu...?," tanya Baekhyun pada Kris.  
" A...aku.."  
"Ah kenalkan ini teman baru kita, namanya Tao,ia baru pindah dari China,tapi aku lebih suka memanggilnya baby panda, dan oh lihatlah lingkaran dimatanya... Sangat cute bukan..?,"celoteh Baekhyun yang membuat Chanyeol langsung sweatdrop, jelas saja, secara Baekhyun adalah kekasihnya.

"Annyeong Kris ge...,Tao imnida...,"sapa Tao sambil membungkukan badannya.  
Kris balas membungkuk,tampak jelas ketegangan diraut wajahnya.

"Oh ayolah Kris...kenapa kau tampak takut begitu eoh...?, seperti melihat hantu saja..,"celetuk Luhan.  
"Hei..sejak kapan Kris takut pada orang euhm...?,seperti yang kita tahu Kris hanya takut pada masternya kan..?," goda Lay yang langsung mendapat deathglare dari Kris.  
"Master..?," tanya Tao bingung,namun keempat temannya itu hanya mangendikan bahunya,sepertinya mereka terlalu takut pada Kris untuk bercerita.  
" Ohya baby...nanti sore kami akan berkumpul di EXO kafe,hyung harap kau bisa datang juga ne...?,"ucap Baekhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

" Euhm..mianhe hyung, tapi hari ini Tao ada tugas dirumah...jadi aku tak bisa datang, tak apa kan hyung..?,"ujar Tao dengan nada penuh penyesalan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berkumpul dirumahmu saja Tao...siapa tahu kita bisa membantu tugasmu sekalian..,"Chanyeol memberi ide.

"Ta..tapi mianhe hyung...Tao harus pergi sekarang..." ucap Tao sedikit gugup,lalu menyambar tasnya dan berlalu meninggalkan mereka yang bingung akan sikapnya.  
Krs menatap kepergian Tao dengan tatpan yang sulit diartikan.  
Ia menatap punggung bocah itu hingga akhirnya pandangannya terhalang oleh koridor kampus.  
Aneh..., itulah perasaan keempat namja itu, minus Kris tentunya.  
"Bocah aneh...,dia bilang tinggal sendiri, tapi setiap kita mengajak atau hendak bermain kerumahnya,ia selalu menolaknya..." ucap Baekhyun sambil menghela nafasnya pelan.

MY MASTER LOVE

Seorang namja tengah duduk bersimpuh dilantai sebuah kamar yang cukup luas,dengan wajah yang tertunduk,setengah jam sudah berlalu,namun ia tetap pada posisinya itu, hingga kemudian seseorang masuk,seorang namja yang memakai tuxedo hitam,wajahnya imut tapi terkesan garang,dan lingkaran hitam disekitar wajahnya menambah kesan evil di wajahnya.

"Kau sudah datang Kris..?,"tanya namja itu pada Kris.  
"Apa tugasmu sudah kau laksanakan dengan baik...?,"tanyanya lagi.  
Kris mengangguk hormat,lalu kembali menundukkan wajanhya,tak sedikitpun ia berani menatap namja didepannya itu.

"Bagus..!, lalu..?,"tanya namja itu lagi.

"Aku ingin meminta bayaranku master..."jawab Kris mantap.  
"Euhm, baiklah...apa kau tetap meminta bayaran yang sama seperti sebelumnya Kris...?," tanya orang yang dipanggil master itu lagi.  
Kris mengangguk.

''Apa kau tak bosan euhm...,?, Jika kau mengambil bayaranmu dariku, kau bisa membeli yeoja diluar sana Kris...,'' kata sang master.

'' Tapi aku tak menyukai yeoja master...'' jawab Kris.

'' Kalau begitu kau bisa membeli para namja diluar sana, untuk memenuhi hasratmu kan Kris...'' ucap master itu lagi.

'' Tidak, karna aku hanya menginginkanmu master...,'' jawab Kris lagi penuh keyakinan.

Sang master hanya menghela nafas panjang mendengar jawaban Kris,lalu iapun berjalan menuju jendela,sekilas ia menatap keluar,menikmati pemandangan kota seoul yang terguyur hujan senja ini,sebelum akhirnya ia menarik tali korden jendela itu dan menutupnya.

''Well,...terserah kau saja Kris,aku akan memberikan sesuai yang kau inginkan..,''kata sang master pasrah.  
Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Kris melakukan tugas darinya,dan Kris selalu meminta bayaran yang sama, bukan uang, tapi tubuhnya.

Ya...Kris menggilai tubuhnya,sampai sampai ia rela menjadi seorang pembunuh bayaran demi mendapatkan tubuh sang master itu.

Kris tak butuh uang,ia sudah cukup kaya dengan harta peninggalan orang tuanya,dan dia bisa membeli apa saja yang ia mau dengan hartanya itu.  
Namun sayangnya,hartanya tak dapat membeli hati sang master yang ia cintai itu.  
Alhasil...cara inilah yang ia gunakan untuk mendapatkan keinginannya...

TBC or END...?

FF ini pernah saya post di fb saya..,  
Jadi bila ada yang sudah membaca ini sebelumnya, MIANHE...*bow*

Find to review...?


	2. Chapter 2 MY MASTER LOVE (TAORIS ) FF

MY MASTER LOVE

CAST : TAORISAND OTHER MEMBER EXO

RATE : T+

GENRE : ROMANCE

SUMMARY :Sebesar apa cintamu padaku Kris..?/Apa kau akan memberikansemua yang aku mau...?/Bagaimana jika aku mau nyawamu...?/ Apa kau akan memberikannya euhm...?/Ambilah jika itu keinginanmu master...

DON'T LIKE YAOI

DON'T READ MY FICT

OK LETS GO

HAPPY READING

MASTER LOVE

Kris rela melakukan tugas dari sang master sebagai pembunuh demi mendapatkan tubuh sang master.  
Terdengar konyol, memang konyol...bahkan gila,Kris begitu mencintai sang master dan cinta itu sudah membutakan mata hatinya, meski tahu sang master hanya memanfaatkannya, tapi ia tak lagi peduli,demi sang master bahkan ia rela menjadi budaknya.

Tao...HUang Zi Tao...namasang master itu...  
Dia adalah anak dari master Choi Siwon, ketua kelompok Beruang putih yang meninggal setahun yang lalu karna kecelakaan.  
Kematian Choi Siwon membuat Tao mewarisi seluruh hartanya sekaligus memaksa Tao untuk menggantikan posisinya sebagai ketua kelompok Beruang putih.  
Meski awalnya Tao menolaknya, mengingat usianya yangmasih 19 tahun, namun karna desakan dari anak buahnya, akhirnyaTao pun menyetujuinya.

AkibatnyaTao harus pindah dari China ke Korea,karna iapun harus mengurus perusahaan, beberapa kasino dan diskotik milik appanyayang berada di Korea dan Macau.

Ya..sejakkecil Tao tak hidup dengan appanya.  
Choi Siwon menitipkan Tao kecil pada sahabatnya yang berada di China, Huang Heechul.  
Ini merupakan usaha Choi Siwon untuk melindungi Tao dari musuh musuhnya sekaligus mempersiapkan Tao menjadi penggantinya kelak.  
Jadi jangan heran jika Tao bermarga Huang bukan Choi seperti appanya.

Sang master-Tao- menatap hujan yang mengguyur kota Seoul sore ini dari jendela kamarnya, menghela nafas beratnya seraya hendak membalikkan badan, namun tubuhnya tertahan karna seseorang memeluknya dari belakang, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kris.

Kini Kris sudah berdiri dibelakang Tao, melingkarkan kedua lengan kekarnya diperut sang master.  
Ia terdiam,dan meletakkan dagunya pada bahu mulus Tao, sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, untuk menghirup aroma yang menguar dari tubuh yang selalu membuatnya hard,matanya terpejam menikmati setiap hentakan detak jantung dan nafas yang mulai memburu dari tubuh mungil itu.  
Perlahan mengecup leher jenjang itu, lalu mulai menjalankan lidah nakalnya menjelajahi kulit mulus itu,tangannyapun mulai menyusup kedalam pakain tao,menggerakannya naik turun, sedikit demi sedikit memberi sengatan nafsu pada sang master.

Tao mendesah pelan saat cumbuan Kris semkin intens dan menuntut, iapun kemudian mengalungkan lengan tangan kanannya kebelakang, meraih leher Kris, seolah meminta lebih.  
Kris mengerti, lalu iapun membalikkan tubuh Tao menghadap dirinya, dan sesaat kemudian kedua bibir mereka telah bertemu, danmemulai pertarungan panas itu.  
Tao memejamkan matanya menikmati kegiatan itu.

Kris mulai menggiring Tao menuju ranjang tanpa melepas tautan bibir mereka,begitu sampai di tepian ranjang, Kris mendorong tubuh Tao perlahan, hingga kini tubuhnya menindih tubuh Tao'  
Tangannya mulai membuka satu persatu pakaian Tao hingga kini ia dalam keadaan topless,membuat kulit dadanya yang mulus itupun terekspos dengan jelas,yang tentu saj membuat Kris ingin memakannya sekarang juga.

Kris melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, dan membiarkan Tao mengambil oksigen sebanyak yang ia butuhkan,dan oh lihatlah...betapa sangat menggairahkannya Tao saat ini...wajah yang merona, dan bibir kissablenya yang bergerak gerak imut meraup nafasnya yang tersengal akibat ciuman tadi serta keringat yang mulai mengaliri kening dan lehernya saat ini.  
jelas terlihat betapa ia sangat menikmati sentuhan Kris.  
Dan Kris bersumpah bahwa ia tak pernah melihat pemandangan seindah ini sebelumnya.

"Arrgghh...Krisshh..."erang Tao saat Kris menyerang nipplenya saat ini,memainkan dengan lidah terlatihnya sebelum kemudian ia beralih keleher dan menyesap dan menggigit kanvas putih itu hingga meninggalkan bercak merah keunguan disana, membuat si empunya mengerang penuh kenikmatan.

"Arrgghh...pelannhh..sedikith Krisshh..."racau Tao tak jelas, tentu sajaKris takkan menurutinya, karna ia ingin Tao lebih mengerang seksi.  
Kris kembali menyerang nipple Tao, mengulum, menjilat dan menyesap organ sensitiv Tao itu, membuat Tao hanya bisa pasrah atas perlakuannya.  
Tao merasakan tubuhnya melemas oleh sentuhan Kris,yang bisa ia lakukan hanya mendesah dan melenguh sejadinya,begitu seterusnya.  
Ruangan kedap suara itupun menjadi saksi bisu permainan panas dua namja yang terkuasai nafsu birahi itu,tak ada rasa perih ataupun sakit karna ini sudah kesekian kali mereka melakukannya.

2 JAM KEMUDIAN

Tao terlihat keluar dari kamar mandinya, mengusap rambutnya yang masih basah dengan handuk tangannya,matanya menatap Kris yang masih terbaring diranjangnya, entah apa yang ia pikirkan saat ini, yang jelas Tao tahu jika ia tidaklah tidur.

Tao berjalanmenuju laci disamping ranjangnya lalumengambil sesuatu dari sana dan memasukkannya kedalam saku bathrobnya.

"Aku dengar, tiga hari yang lalu Hyunra ditemukan mati tertembak, apa ini perbuatanmu Kris..?,"tanya Tao.  
Kris tak menjawab, perlahan membuka matanya dan menggeser tubuhnya hingga kini ia bersandar di sandaran ranjang.

"Kau gila Kris..bukankah dia sepupumu.., memang apa yang telahdia lakukan hingga kau perlu menghabisinya heum..,?" tanya Tao lagi.

"Karna dia membencimu master.."jawab Kris menyeringai sinis.

"Cihh kau mengotori tangan saja Kris,memang sebesar apa cintamu padaku euhm...?"tanya Tao arogan.

"Apa kau akan memberikan apapun yang aku mau..?"tanya Tao lagi sambil mendudukan tubuhnya ditepian ranjang, menghadap Kris.

"Apapun..!" jawab Kris mantab.

"Bagaimana jika mau nyawamu, apa kau juga akan memberikannya Kris...?" tanya Tao sambil menodongkan sebuah pistol kearah jantung Kris.  
Kris tercekat, namun kemudian ia tersenyum dingin.

"Ambilah jika itu keinginanmu master..."jawabnya kemudian.

"Euhm baiklah, karnakau sudah rela,maka aku akan dengan senang hati melakukannya Kris, karna aku sudah tak membutuhkanmu lagi,aku bosan padamu Kris..dan jangan khawatir, ini takkan sakit.."ucapTao sambil bersiap menarik pelatuk pistolnya.

"Apa ada keinginan terakhirmu Kris..?"tanya Tao lagi.

"Ehn..aku inginkau selalu mengingat bahwa aku mati karna mencintaimu.."jawab Kris datar.

"Well..pasti Kris..nah sekarang kau sudah siap?"tanya Tao untuk terakhir kalinya.  
"Lakukanlah master.."pinta Kris.

"Selamat tinggal Kris..."

Dan sesaat kemudian...

DOORR..!

Hening, ...Kris merasa heran kenapa tak ada sakit, kenapa ia tak mati?, lalu iapun membuka matanya pelan dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat wajah sang master berada dalam jarak yang sangat dekat denga wajahnya, menatapnya intens kemudian tersenyum penuh arti padanya, belum sempat mulutny terbuka untuk bertanya, bibirnya telah terkunci oleh bibir Tao yang memagutnya penuh nafsu.  
Meski ia sendiri masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, tapi ia tak mau ambil pusing dengan semua itu.

Permainan panas itu terulang kembali, hanyan saja kali ini agak berbeda, karna kali ini Tao lebih mendominasi permainan, lebih agresif, meski ia tak pernah mengganti posisinya sebagai uke.  
Keduanya kembali saling mengerang dan meracau nikmat, lebih nikmat dari sebelumnya, hingga keduanya benar benar terkubur oleh libido yang meluap luap.

3 JAM KEMUDIAN

Tao kini sudah berpakaian rapi, dengan celana jeans hitam yang dipadu kemeja putih berline hitam pula, membuatnya tampak begitu fresh.  
Sedikit membenarkan letak dasi yang dipakainya di depan cermin besar di kamar itu.  
Setelah merasa cukup rapi,iapun berbalik menghampiri Kris yang masih tertidurdi ranjangnya, kelihatan sekali betapa ia sangat kelelahan akibat kegiatannya barusan.

" Segera bersihkan badanmu Kris, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu ..."ucap Taosambil mengguncang pelan tubuh Kris.

" Kutunggu kau diruang makan Kris.." ucap Tao lagi kemudian berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian Tao dan Kris sudah duduk diruang makan itu, hanya mereka berdua, dan dua orang maid yang siap melayani makan malam mereka berdua.

"Biar aku yang melayani master, kalian pergi saja dulu " perintah Kris pada dua orang maid itu yang disambut anggukan hormat oleh keduanya lalu berlalu meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Kris mulai menyumpitkan makanan danmenyodorkannya kedepan mulut mungil Tao.  
Tao mengerti, lalu iapun mulai melahap suapn Kris itu, namunkemudian ia mengambil sumpit itu dari tangan Kris.

"Makanlah... aku bisa melakukannya sendiri.." perintah Tao.  
Kris mengangguk,dan memulai makan malamnya.

"Kris...apa kau enar benar mencintaiku hemm...?" tanya Tao tiba tiba, membuat Kris menghentikan kunyahannya, kemudian mengangguk mantab.

"Baiklah Kris... aku menyerah..aku punya tugas untukmu, dan lakukan tugas ini dengan baik jika kau inginmemilikiku seutuhnya ..." ucap Tao lagi.

Kris tertegun,seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar saat ini, menyadari reaksi Kris, Tao tersenyum penuh arti.

"Lay...bunuh Lay untukku Kris..jika kau berhasil membunuhnya,maka aku akan menjadikanmu kekasihku.."jelas Tao.

TBC

Euhmmm gomawo buat yang dah mau baca ff ancur saya ini...  
Moga aja chap dua ini gak lebih hancur dari sebelumnya...

Ohya... saya juga mau ngejelasin , kalau saya tidak menistakan siapapun di ff ini, Jadi please DON'T BASHING dan mikir yang jelek jelek ne...*bow*

THANKS A LOT ESPECIALY FOR :

LENA99

RYU

BAEKKIEee

ISNAENI LOVE SUNGMIN

JETTAOME

Mind to review again...? 


	3. Chapter 3

MY MASTERLOVE

CAST : TAORIS AND OTHER MEMBER EXO

RATE : T+ SUMMARY : Apa yang bisa aku bantu untukmu hyung?,/Matilah untukku .../A-apa maksudmu Kris hyung...?

WARNING : Ini YAOI, Boy X Boy

So... DON'T LIKE YAOI...

Please DON'T READ MY FICT

OK Lets go...

"Bunuh Lay... bunuh dia untukku Kris..." titah Tao.

"Uhuk-uhhuk "Kris langsung tersedak begitu mendengar Tao menyebut nama Lay.  
Tao menyeringai,lalu segera ia menyodorkan segelas air kedepan Kris, Kris pun langsung meminumnya hingga habis.

"Kau kenapa Kris...?, apa kau tak bisa melakukanya eoh...?" tanya Tao remeh.  
"Sudah kuduga kau takkan mampu me.."

"Bukan...bukan itu master...Aku hanya tak menyangka jika tugas yang kau berikan kali ini begitu mudah.. "jawab Kris enteng, membuat kini Taolah yang tertegun,sejujurnya ia tak menyangka jika Kris akan menyanggupinya, bahkan ia tak bertanya alasan untuk membunuh sahabatnya sendiri itu.  
Selanjutnya Tao menyeringai penuh kemenangan.  
"Good boy..., batas waktumu hingga besok malam, jika sampai lusa pagi aku belum mendapat kabar darimu, maka kuanggap kau gagal Kris, dan jangan temui aku lagi .."jelas Tao panjang lebar.

"Baik...!,Aku akan menepati ucapanku master..."jawab Kris mantab.

"Well..Lanjutkan makanmu sendiri Kris, karna aku akan pergi dengan Suho hyung,ada beberapa hal yang harus aku urus..."ucap Tao sambil beranjak dari duduknya.

"Aku antar master ..."Kris manawarkan diri.

"Tidak perlu Kris...aku belum membutuhkanmu..."ucap Tao dingin sambil berjalan meninggalkan Kris, namun kemudian ia menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap kris.

"Ohya...satu lagi Kris..bersikaplah sewajarnya dikampus,belum saatnya mereka tahu siapa aku, arasseo..?!"perintah Tao.

"Ne...algeussemnida..."jawab Kris penuh hormat.

.

.

.

.  
"Hyung...jebaaall...ne..ne..ne.."rengek Chanyeol sambil mentoel toel pinggang kekasihnya, Baekhyun.

"Shireo...!,kau pikir itu tidak sakit eoh...?"jawab Baekhyun ketus.

"Tapi kau suka kan hyung...?"goda Chanyeol lagi,sembari mengedipkan matanya sebelah.

"Sekali tidak tetap tidak Chanyeol...!"Baekhyun sedikit berteriak, membuat Chanyeol memanyunkan bibirnya kesal, sementara Luhan dan Tao hanya bisa bersweat drop ria melihat tingkah couple yang satu ini.

Ya...mereka-Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Tao,Luhan,Kris dan Lay saat ini tengah menikmati waktu senggang mereka disebuah kafe di area kampus.

"Aish kalian ini, bisa tidak untuk tidak mengumbar kemesraan kalian didepanku eoh...?!,"Kris mendengus sebal, Baekhyun hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Luhan hyung...kenapa diam saja euhm...?, Apa ada masalah hyung...?,"tanya tao melihat hyungnya yang satu ini hanya diam lesu sedari tadi.

"Hunnie Tao...sudah seminggu ini dia tidak ada kabar.."jawab Luhan sendu.

"Hunnie...?"Tao mengulang kata kata Luhan.

"Ah ne, dia namjachinguku Tao..."jawab Luhan dengan wajah yang sedikit merona.

"Owh...Eh, kenapa kau tak menelfonnya atau datang kerumahnya saja hyung...?," ucap Tao memberi saran.

"Sudah tapi apartementnya kosong, dan telfonnya juga tidak aktiv..."Luhan mengeluh.

"Dia terlalu sibuk bekerja Tao..."lanjutnya.  
"Memangnya apa pekerjaanya...?,Sampai sampai tak memberi kabar padamu...?,"tanya Tao antusias.

"Mollayo..."jawab Luhan lemah, Tao hanya menatap hyungnya itu dengan tatapan iba.

"Lay hyung...Apa aku bisa meminta bantuanmu...?,tanya Kris tiba tiba yang membuat Lay dan teman temanya minus Tao mendadak chengo,secara sejak kapan Kris butuh bantuan,yang ada dia selalu bersikap angkuh, bahkan pada sahabatnya sekalipun.

"Mulleonnimnida hyung..apa yang bisa aku bantu untukmu euhm...?,"ucap lay sambil tesenyum.

"Nanti kau juga tahu hyung..., aku akan memberitahumu nanti malam..."jawab Kris datar, dan lagi lagi membuat semua sahabatnya yang tentunya minus Tao lagi semakin bingung, sementara Tao menyunggingkan seringaiannya di sudut bibirnya.

"Euhmm...Tao ternyata perasaanku tak bertepuk sebelah tangan..."ucap Lay pada Tao dengan wajah yang berseri seri.  
"Eh ye...?, maksud hyung...?"tanya Tao bingung.

"Joon Myeon...namja yang aku sukai itu, ternyata juga menyukaiku Tao.."Lay terlihat sangat bersemangat.

"Namja...?, nuguya hyung...?,"tanya Tao lagi.

"Ah dia mahasiswa jurusan sastra Tao,dia sangat tampan, tapi juga sangat dingin,hyung sendiri bahkan tidak menyangka jika dia juga mencintaiku.." jawab Lay dengan wajah yang merona.

"Bahkan kemaren dia mengajak hyung untuk makan malam..."lanjut Lay lagi,mengumbar senyum manisnya mengingat kejadian itu.

"Jadi sudah jadian nihh...?,wuaaahh...chukkae hyung..."ucap Tao memasang senyum manisnya, Lay tersenyum manis penuh kebahagiaan.  
Sesaat kemudian suasana tenang, mereka lebih sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing masing,Luhan tampak melamun, dan Lay yang tampak mengutak atik ponselnya, membalas pesan dari Joon Myeon-mungkin, begitu juga dengan Kris, dia juga sibuk mengutak atik Iphone nya.  
Hanya pasangan BaekYeol yang terlihat saling mengumbar kemesraan, membuat iri yang lainya, termasuk authornya#abaikan.

DRRRTTT DRRTTT

Tampak Tao merogoh sakunya ketika ponsel miliknya bergetar tanda ada panggilan masuk.

"Yeobbeoseyo...Ah, Suho hyung...waeyo hyung..?,ucap Tao pada orang yang menelfonnya diseberang sana.

"Ah, ne hyung...aku takkan terlambat, jangan khawatir..."ucap Tao sesaat sebelum mengakhiri sambungan telfonnya itu.

"Siapa yang barusan menelfonmu baby...?,"tanya Baekhyun lembut pada Tao.

"Bukan siapa siapa kok hyung.."jawab Tao sambil beranjak dari duduknya.

"Ehh..., kau mau kemana baby...?,"giliran Lay yang bertanya.

"Aku mau pulang hyung, ada tugas yang harus aku selesaikan segera,pay pay hyungdeul..."Tao melambaikan tangannya dan segera berlalu.

"Benar benar bocah aneh..."Chanyeol menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya,ia tak mengerti akan sikap Tao yang dia rasa aneh.

.

.

.

.

.

Terlihat seorang namja tengah duduk di bangku taman,matanya menatap lurus kedepan,menikmati senja dipenghujung musim panas kali ini.  
Kris...namja itu,terlihat agak gelisah,nampaknya ia sedang mananti seseorang.  
Hingga kemudian seseorang menepuk bahunya pelan, Kris menoleh,dan mendapati orang yang ditunggunya, Suho.  
Selanjutnya, Suhopun mendudukkan dirinya disamping Kris.

"Sepertinya ada yang ingin kau bicarakan Kris-ssi...?, mworagoya...?,"tanya Suho to the point.  
Ya...itulah Suho...dia memang tak suka basa basi, dan dia type namja yang tegas dan setia, itu kenapa ia menjadi orang yang paling dekat dengan sang master, dan bahkan Taopun melarang Suho memanggilnya dengan sebutan master kepadanya.

"Ehn..."jawab Kris singkat.

"Apa ada masalah yang serius Kris...?," tanya Suho lagi.

"Master ingin aku membunuh sahabatku sendiri hyung..."jawab Kris kemudian.

"Jadi kau tak tega Kris...?,Ehm...bagaimana jika aku saja yang melakukannya...?,ucap Suho menawarkan diri.

"Ani...kau tak perlu turun tangan hyung...aku...aku hanya takut..."jawab Kris sedikit gugup, membuat Suho menaikkan alisnya heran,"Takut..?,Apa yang membuat seorang Kris jadi takut hemm..?"tanyanya kemudian.

"Master mengatakan jika aku berhasil kali ini, maka ia akan menjadikan aku kekasihnya hyung.."jelas Kris.

"Bukankah itu bagus Kris...bukankah ini yang kau inginkan...?"tanya suho antusias.

"Ehn...aku memang sangat mencintainya, tapi apa benar dia mencintaiku hyung...?"Kris menundukkan kepalanya.  
Suho tersenyum,lalu beranjak dari duduknya,menepuk pundak Kris lagi,"Jika kau mencintainya...maka kau harus mempercayainya Kris..."ucap Suho, lalu iapun berjalan meninggalkan Kris yang masih mencerna kata katanya barusan.

.

.

.  
.

Lay tampak sedikit gelisah karna Kris yang sedari tadi duduk disampingnya tak juga angkat bicara, bukankah tadi bilang meminta bantuannya..,Tapi apa..setengah jam sudah mereka duduk di bangku taman itu, tak sepatah katapun keluar dari mulutnya.

"Euhm...hyung.. sebenarnya apa yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu euhm...?,bukankah kau tadi bilang mau meminta bantuanku...?"akhirnya, Lay pun angkat bicara.

Diam...Kris tetap diam,membuat Lay kesal dan berniat meninggalkan Kris,namun...

"Matilah untukku hyung..."ucap Kris dingin.

"A-apa maksudmu Kris hyung...?" tanya Lay gugup, tak menyangka pada apa yang Kris ucapkan barusan.

Kris bangkit dari duduknya, neraih pistilnya dan menodongkannya kearah Lay.

"Kris...Jangan main main dengan benda itu... kumohon..." Lay semakin takut.

"Memang kapan aku main main dengan apa yang aku perbuat hyung...?" Kris balik bertanya.

"Kris...apa salahku sampai kau mau membunuhku...?"tanyanya lagi.

"Ani eobsseo..."jawab Kris datar.

"Lalu kenapa Kris..?" tanya Lay lemah, ia benar benar tak pernah menduga jika bantuan yang diinginkan Kris adalah nyawanya.

"Karna hanya dengan membunuhmu aku akan bisa memilikinya.."jawab Kris enteng.

"Kyakk...! Kau sungguh egois Kris...apa ini semua juga demi sang master...?"teriak lay mulai frustasi Kris diam, tangannya sudah siap menarik pelatuknya, hingga sebuah suara membuatnya menoleh.

"Kris...!"terlihat Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Luhan yang kini berdiri mematung melihat Kris yang menodongkan pistolnya kearah Lay.

"Jadi kalian membuntutiku eoh..?!, "anya Kris dingin pada ketiga sahabatnya itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kris..."Chanyeol bertanya,seolah tak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya saat ini.

"Jadi benarkah ini semua demi mastermu Kris...?"lanjutnya lagi.

Kris diam, tangannya tetap mengarahkan pistol itu ke arah Lay.

"Kumohon hentikan semua ini Kris...tak bisakah ini dibicarakan baik baik eoh...?"pinta Chanyeol.  
Kris tetap diam,lalu menarik nafas panjangnya.

"Selamat tinggal hyung... aku takkan melupakan jika kau yang membuatku mendapatkan cintaku..."ucap Kris lalu menarik pelatuk pistolnya, dan...

DOORRR!

SHIITT!

Suara tembakan itu meladak bersamaan dengan teriakan kesakitan Kris,karna sebuah pisau kecil melesat dan menancap indah di lengan atasnya,sedetik sebelum ia menembak Lay, dan itu membuat tembakannya nyasar kesembarang (?) arah.

"Joon Myeon...!teriak Baekhyun,Chanyeol, dan Lay bersamaan.  
Kris menoleh kearah pisau itu berasal, dan menampakkan seorang namja keluar dari keremangan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hyung...?!," tanya Kris dengan tatapan membunuh pada namja yang baru saja datang itu,namun namja itu diam tak menjawab.

"Hyung... jeongmal gomawo.."ucap Lay lega sambil berlari memeluk namja yang telah menyelamatkan nyawanya, menurutnya.  
Namun kemudian Lay melepaskan pelukannya karna ia merasa ada yang aneh pada Joon Myeon-namja itu.

"Hyung...?"panggil Lay seolah bertanya ada apa, namun namja yang dipanggil Joon Myeon itu tetap diam, terkesan dingin tak terkecuali pada Lay yang notabene adalah kekasihnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hyung...?"ulang Kris.

"Apa kau ingin menghianati master eoh..?"tanyanya lagi.

"Master...?,Apa hubunganmu dengan master, Joon Myeon hyung...?"tanya Lay penuh keterkejutan, tak hanya Lay, tapi Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Luhan pun tak kalah terkejutnya.  
Mendengar kata 'menghianati', mereka menarik kesimpulan jika Joon Myeon pun punya hubungan dengan master,sedang yang ditanya tetap diam, namun kilatan matanya sangat dingin dan menusuk.

Semuanya terdiam, dan sibuk dengan pemikiran masing masing dan saling menerka pada apa yang sedang terjadi.

"baiklah.. jika ini maumu hyung...jangan salahkan aku jika akupun akan menghabisimu.." ucap Kris sambil mengarahkan pistolnya kearah Joon Myeon yang berdiri disebelah Lay, Lay terkesiap,benar benar tak menyangka jika Kris akan melakukan apa saja demi masternya.  
Sementara Joon Myeon tetap tak bergeming dengan ekspresi datarnya, tak ada rasa takut, ataupun kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan Kris saat ini.

"Kyakk!Kris... kenapa kau begitu gila eoh..?!, Kau begitu bodoh hingga mau melakukan apa saja demi seorang master, aku jadi penasaran seperti apa wajah orang yang telah memperbudakmu itu...?!,"teriak lantang Lay, entah darimana ia mendapat keberanian untuk mengucapkannya.  
Kris tersenyum sinis,tangannya tetap mengarahkan pistolnya kearah Joon Myeon,tentunya dengan pisau kecil yang masih menancap dilengan atasnya itu,darahnyapun mulai mengalir, memberi warna pekat pada kemeja putih yang ia kenakan saat ini.

"Hiks..hiks..kumohon .. kalian jangan saling membunuh,apalagi kita adalah sahabat, kumohon...hentikan Kris hyung.."tiba tiba suara itu mengalir begitu saja, suara siapa...?, Baekhyun...dia sudah tak tahan melihat semua ini,perasaannya bingung, sedih dan takut.  
Chanyeol yang berada di sebelahnya segera menarik tubuh namjachingunya itu kedalam pelukannya,berharap bisa menenangkannya, meski sejujurnya perasaannyapun sama, kalut dan bingung.  
Namun Kris sepertinya tak pernah main main, matanya tajam menatap namja didepannya itu hingga...

"Tak perlu kau membunuhnya Kris..."sebuah suara menginterupsi kemarahan Kris,suara yang sangat mereka kenal.  
Semua menoleh kearah sumber suara itu, menampakkan seorang namja dengan tuxedo hitamnya yang keluar dari kegelapan menuju tempat mereka sekarang, dibelakang namja itu berjalan dua orang namja lagi dengan pakaian serba hitam.

"Tao..."teriak Baekhyun melihat siapa yang datang,ia berniat mendekati tao sebelum kemudian tangannya ditahan oleh Chanyeol.  
Mereka sama sama merasakan aura yang aneh pada Tao, Tao yang biasa mereka kenal begitu manis, polos dan manja,tapi Tao yang mereka lihat kali ini beda, dia... Tao,terkesan angkuh,dengan tatapannya yang penuh kemurkaan.  
Siapa sebenarnya Tao..?, itulah kira kira yang ada di pikiran mereka saat ini.

"Master..."ucap Kris dan Joon Myeon itu bersamaan,mereka menunduk penuh hormat pada Tao, dan bisa ditebak bagaimana terkejutnya mereka berempat melihat Kris dan Joon Myeon pada Tao.

"Master..?" ulang Lay penuh tanya, Tao tersenyum simpul.

"Jangan bilang bahwa kalau kau master itu Tao...?" Chanyeol mulai menyadari keadaan.  
Tao hanya menatap Chanyeol sebentar lalu ia berjalan mendekati kris.

"Sudahlah Kris.. akhiri saja semua ini,aku percaya padamu..."ucap Tao pada Kris.

"T-tapi..."ucap Kris tertahan.

"Jangan banyak membantah dan turuti saja apa kataku...!" ucap Tao ketus sambil mencabut pisau kecil yang masih menancap dilengan Kris,membuat darahnya semakin deras mengalir, dan Kris hanya meringis menahan sakitnya.  
Joon Myeon yang melihatnya segera membantu membalutnya dengan kain yang memang sudah ia siapkan sebelumnya, sedangkan keempat namja yang lain hanya memandang dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Jadi.. kaukah master itu Tao...?"tanya Luhan yang sedari tadi hanya mematung.

"Mianhe hyung...aku hanya perlu waktu yang tepat untuk menjelaskan pada kalian siapa aku sebenarnya,itu saja.."jawab tao pada Luhan.

"Kyakk.. kenapa kau tega sekali tao..?!,bahkan kau hampir membuatku mati, memang apa salahku padamu Tao..?"tanya Lay sambil menatap tajam Tao, sungguh tak pernah terbayang olehnya jika orang yang menyuruh Kris untuk membunhunya adalah Tao.

"Anieobsseo..."jawab Tao dengan nada dinginnya.

"Kau...kau keterlaluan Tao...!" teriak Lay geram.

"Katakanini bohong baby...?"kini Baekhyun mendekati Tao, seolah tak percaya pada apa yang dia dengar dan lihat.

Tao terdiam sebentar,menatap lembut kearah Baekhyun, dan tersenyum padanya.

"Mianhe hyung...tapi itu memang benar,inilah aku yang sebenarnya, dan memang akulah yang menyuruh Kris untuk membunuh Lay.."jelas Tao.

"Tapi kenapa baby..?, kenapa kau melakukannya...?"Baekhyun semakin shock,Tao menghela nafas beratnya.

"Baiklah hyung...jika kau mau jawabannya, ikutlah kris kerumahku,akan kujelaskan nanti.."ucap Tao kemudan.

"Kenapa tak kau jelaskan disini saja hah..?!"teriak Lay lagi.  
Tao tak menjawab,dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu,diikuti oleh dua orang pengawalnya,dan juga Joon Myeon dibelakangnya.

"Yakk..! tunggu kau Tao.."teriak Lay menghentikan langkah Tao dan berbalik, namun...

BUAGGHH!

Sebuah pukulan telak mengenai rahangnya hingga membuatnya tersungkur ketanah.

Tao segera bangkit, dan mengusap bibirnya yang sedikit mengeluarkan darah.  
Semuanya terperangah melihat kejadian yang begitu cepat itu.  
Dua orang pengawal Tao itupun langsung bergerak menyergap Lay,sementara Kris dan Joon Myeon menatap tajam pada Lay,membuat Lay meneguk ludahnya paksa,terlebih saat ini, kedua tangannya sudah dikunci oleh salah seorang pengawal Tao, ia takut sekali.

Tao memberi isyarat pada pengawalnya itu untuk melepas Lay,lalu ia berjalan mendekati Lay.  
Lay yang sedikit lega karna terlepas dari dua orang namja tadi kembali meneguk ludahnya paksa,melihat wajah Tao yang sangat dingin itu.

"Apa dengan memukulku kau akan puas euhm...?"tanya Tao sambil tersenyum tipis pada Lay.

"Jika itu bisa membuatmu puas dan memaafkanku, lakukan lagi...!, namun jika kau ingin tahu jawabannya, ikut saja dengan Kris.."ucap Tao lagi.

Lay terdiam, seujurnya ia mengerti,bahwa pukulannya takkan terasa bagi seorang Tao.  
Tao menyeringai,"ikutlah Kris aku pergi dulu.."ucapnya kemudian menepuk pundak Lay,lalu iapun berbalik, meneruskan langkahnya menuju mobilnya.

"Kau...!tega sekali mempermainkan perasaanku heh,,?!"teriakan Lay kembali menghentikan langkah Tao,Tao paham siapa yang dimaksud oleh Lay.

"Dia tidak mempermainkanmu hyung... dia benar benar mencintaimu, benarkan suho hyung...?"ucap Tao tanpa membalikkan badannya.

"Suho..?"ulang Baekhyun,Chanyeol,Luhan dan Lay serempak.

"Ne...Joon Myeon yang kalian kenal itu adalah hyungku...Suho.."jawab Tao tetap dengan wajah dinginnya.

Keempat namja itu semakin tak mengerti, dan juga Kris yang tak pernah tahu jika Joon Myeon adalah nama asli dari Suho.  
Joon Myeon atau Suho hanya mengangguk samar, namun sukses membuat wajah Lay merona sesaat.  
Selanjutnya Taopun berlalu bersama pengawalnya dan juga Suho.

"Jadi...?"tanya Luhan memecah keheningan, namun belum sempat ia mendapat jawaban, sebuah mobil berhenti diujung taman itu.  
Kris segera masuk kedalam mobil itu, disusul keempat sahabatnya itu.  
Bagaimanapun mereka juga penasaran akan alasan Tao membohongi mereka.

.

.

.

.  
Mobil yang mereka tumpangi kini memasuki halaman sebuah rumah yang cukup besar,yang dikeliingi pagar yang menjulang dengan ranjau listrik diatasnya, dan kamera pemindai yang terpasang disetiap sudut rumah itu.  
Untuk masuk kedalam, diperlukan ID dari sidik jari dan scan kornea mata.  
Well... sebuh sistem keamanan yang super ketat untuk seorang master bukan..?.

Kelima namja itu minus Kris, berdecak kagum begitu mereka telah berada di ruang tamu rumah itu, dari luar rumah itu tampak biasa biasa saja, namun begitu masuk, terlihat sebuah ruangan besar seperti aula,ditengah ruangan itu terdapat sebuah patung beruang putih berukuran besar, yang merupakan simbol dari kelompok ini.

Kelima namja itu disambut oleh seorang namja yang kemudian mengantar mereka masuk keruang tengah rumah itu.

"Master meminta kalian menunggunya disini..."ucap namja itu lalu iapun berlalu meninggalkan ruangan itu, tentunya setelah mempersilahkan mereka duduk.

"Benarkah ini rumah Tao...?" tanya Baekhyun pada Kris, Kris hanya mengangguk.

Tak lama kemudian muncul dua orang maid yang membawa beberapa jenis minuman dan makanan kecil.  
Kedua maid itu membungkukkan badannya hormat setelah meletakkan makanannya dimeja dan mempersilahkan mereka menikmatinya.

"Apa pertemuannya belum selesai...?"tanya Kris pada salah satu maid itu.

"Belum tuan.." jawab maid itu, lalu mereka meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Kalian makanlah dulu aku akan mengobati lukaku dulu..."ucap Kris seraya bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar ruangan.

Kini tinggal keempat namja itu yang tengah duduk santai diruangan itu, sesekali mereka terlihat membahas isi rumah itu,hingga tak terasa satu jam sudah berlalu , makanan dan minuman sudah mereka cicipi,namun Tao belum juga muncul, Kris juga tak kembali.  
Karna bosan, Lay berinisiatif untuk berkelling, melihat lihat isi rumah Tao.  
Iapun berjalan jalan di sekitar ruangan besar itu,beberapa kali Lay dibuat berdecak kagum,semua benda diruangan itu tampak begitu lux dan tertata rapi.  
Sungguh ia tak menyangka jika pemilik semua ini adalah Tao.  
Dan itu membuatnya semakin penasaran pada sosok sang master

Lay masih sibuk melihat lihat sisi rumah itu,hingga tanpa sadar kakinya melangkah kedepan sebuah ruangan dekat tangga.

BRAKK!

Langkah Lay terhenti kala ia mendengar seseorang tengah menggebrak meja,seperti luapan kemarahan.  
Lay penasaran,iapun melongok kearah sumber suara...  
Disebuah ruangan tertutup dengan pintu kaca transparan, tampak beberapa orang tengah duduk dengan raut wajah tegang dan menunduk, sedang namja yang menggebrak meja tadi masih berdiri tegak dengan aura kemarahan yang sangat jelas.  
Tak jauh darinya, seorang namja tengah terduduk dilantai dengan tubuh penuh lebam disana sini.

Lay bergidik ngeri melihat namja yang tengah marah itu,Tao...Lay tak menyangka jika Tao bisa seperti itu, tampak sangat menakutkan.  
Semua orang diruangan itu tertunduk,tak terkecuali Suho dan Kris yang ternyata ada di ruangan itu.  
Samar samar, Lay dapat mendengar percakapan dari orang orang yang berada di ruangan itu.

"Sejak kapan aku mengijinkan kalian mengedarkan Heroin dan obat obatan lainnya dikasinoku hah...?!"teriak Tao.  
Semua hanya menunduk takut, tak sedikitpun punya keberanian untuk menatap wajah sang master.  
Suho bamgkit dari duduknya dan mendekati Tao yang benar benar murka saat ini,mengulurkan tangannya mengelus bahu Tao, berusaha menenangkannya.  
Tao yang mengerti kekhawatiran Suho, hanya menatap datar hyung kesayangannya iu.

"Urus dia hyung... jika dalam seminngu tak ada kabar baik darimu, maka aku sendiri yang akan membunuhnya..!"perintah tao sambil menunjuk pada namja yang tengah bersimpuh dilantai itu.

"Kau tenang saja Tao...hyung akan membereskannya, dan akan kupastikan takkan adalagi transaksi narkotika lagi dikasinomu oke...?"ucap Suho berusaha memberi kepercayaan pada Tao.  
Taopun akhirnya kembali duduk dan melanjutkan pertemuan itu.

Lay masih terpaku melihat kejadian didalam sana, makin ia tak mengerti,begitu berpengaruhkah seorang Tao hingga Kris dan bahkan Suho begitu mematuhinya.  
Ia terkejut ketika seseorang menepuk bahunya,dan begitu ia menoleh, ternyata yang menepuknya adalah Chanyeol.  
Rupanya namja itu turut mengintip kejadian didalam sana, tak hanya Chanyeol,tapi Baekhyun, dan Luhan juga ikut melihatnya.  
Karna takut ketahuan, mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali keruangan sebelumnya.  
Dan benar saja tak lama kemudian muncul Kris yang kemudian mengajak mereka keruangan lainnya, ruang makan.

Diruang makan itu tampak Tao yang sudah duduk bersama Suho, dan didepan mereka telah tersedia berbagai macam makanan dalam porsi yang tidak sedikit.

Kini ketujuh namja itu sudah duduk dikursi masing masng, dengan urutan Luhan, Lay, Suho,Tao,Kris,Baekhyun dan yang terakhir Chanyeol.  
Posisi Tao ynag berada diantara Suho dan Kris sedikit membuat sesak dada Lay, terlebih Suho terlihat sangat sayang pada Tao,#authornya aja ngiri*  
Kris yang berniat menyumpitkan makanan untuk Tao, tertahan, karna Tao lebih dulu merengek pada Suho.

"Hyung... aku mau yamg itu..."ucap Tao manja pada Suho, sambil menunjuk makanan yang berada didepan Suho.

"Aissh...apa kau tak malu merengek seperti anak kecil seperti itu eoh...?"ucap Suho pura pura kesal lalu menyumpit makanan itu dan meletakannya di mangkuk Tao.

Tao terkekeh pelan,"Gomawo hyung..."ucapnya sambil memasang wajah imutnya, iapun mulai menyantap makanannya, begitu pula dengan yang lainnya.  
Sedangkan keempat sahabatnya aka Luhan,Lay, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya bisa menatap tak percaya, bagaimana bisa ia secepat itu merubah sikapnya yang tadi mengerikan menjadi manja dan menggemaskan seperti saat ini, dan bahkan sama sekali tak mencerminkan bahwa ia adalah seorang master yang ditakuti oleh semua anak buahnya dan juga kelompok yang lain.

"Jadi...bisa kau jelaskan sekarang Tao..."Chanyeol membuka pembicaraan.  
Tao tersenyum sekilas,lalu ia menatap Lay yang kini juga tengah menatapnya,sekaligus menanti jawabannya.

"Mianhe hyung... aku memang sudah keterlaluan, tapi aku tak punya maksud untuk menyakitimu apalagi membunuhmu..."jawab Tao datar.

Lay menautkan alisnya,tampak ia tak puas dengan jawaban Tao.

"Tapi apa alasanmu Tao..?, Kau tahu , aku hampir saja mati karnamu..?"tuntut Lay ketus.

Tao menghentikan makannya lalu memandang satu persatu sahabatnya itu,membuat suasana diruang makan itu semakin tegang.  
Menghela nafas beratnya sebelum akirnya ia berucap,"Aku hanya tak ingin salah memilih hyung, Kris mencintaiku, tapi aku tak bisa percaya padanya begitu saja, aku perlu bukti, bahwa Kris tak akan mengkhianatiku, itu saja.."jelas Tao panjang lebar.

"Tapi kenapa harus aku Tao..?"tanya Lay lagi, kini suaranya terkesan sendu, penuh kekecewaan.  
Tao tersenyum simpul, lalu mulai memasukkan lagi makanan kemulut mungilnya.

"Jika untuk itu, kurasa kau perlu menanyakannya pada Suho hyung, Lay hyung..."titah Tao yang membuat semua mata menatap Suho, seolah meminta jawaban.  
Sedang yang ditatap hanya memasang wajah datarnya.

FLASH BACK

"Apa kau benar benar akan melakukannya Tao...?"tanya Suho pada Tao,yang tengah asyik menatap kendaraan yang berlalu lalang di depan kafe tempat mereka saat ini.

Ya...mereka saat ini tengah menikmati secangkir coklat hangat disebuah kafe, dipinggiran sungai Han.  
Suho yang merupakan orang kepercayaan Tao sekaligus orang yang dianggap seperti saudara kandung oleh Tao, memang selalu mengawal sang Master kemanapun ia pergi,termasuk saat Tao ingin sekedar jalan jalan seperti senja kali ini.  
Tao menatap tajam Suho, "Menurut hyung ?,"tanyanya balik.

"Sepertinya dia ragu padamu Tao..., ia hanya takut berharap banyak padamu..,"jawab Suho, Tao terdiam sejenak.

"Aku serius hyung, dan aku tak memberinya harapan kosong, kau tahu itu... aku mencintainya...,"jelas Tao.

"Aku tahu ... dan sepertinya,Kris juga akan benar benar melakukannya..."ucap Suho lagi.

"Baguslah hyung...dan kau tahu kenapa yang harus kau lakukan...?,aku tak ingin rencanaku gagal hyung..."Tao berucap lagi.

Suho mengangguk paham, sejenak kemudian suasana menjadi hening,mereka terdiam dengan pemikiran masing masing.

"Hyung...Apa kau benar benar mencintainya...?" tanya Tao memecah keheningan.  
Suho terdiam, lalu menyesap sedikit demi sedikit segelas coklat hangat yang sedari tadi ia pegang.  
Tao tersenyum, ia tahu betul sifat namja yang sudah ia anggap saudara kandungnya itu,Suho memang bukanlah type orang yang banyak bicara,meski Suho diam,Tao tahu dengan pasti jawabannya.

"Lalu kenapa kau menyuruh aku melakukannya pada Lay hyung...?"tanya Tao kemudian, Suho menghela nafas panjangnya.

"Karna selama ini Kris selalu berada didekatnya,dan melindunginya,meski itu dari jarak yang cukup jauh, tapi aku takut Tao... aku ragu padanya, apa dia benar benar mencintaiku...?"jawab Suho sambil menatap keluar.  
Tao terkekeh,"jadi...kau cemburu eoh...?"tanyanya kemudian, Suho hanya mengangguk samar.

FLASH BACK END

"Mwoo..?!"serempak Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Luhan heboh, sementara Lay menatap Suho dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Jadi yang menyuruh itu Suho hyung...?"tanya Luhan.

"Dan itu karna cemburu..?"sambung baekhyun.  
Tao mengangguk mantab,sedangkan Suho hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal,sesekali mencuri pandang pada Lay yang kini wajahnya memerah, entah itu karna malu ataupun bahagia.  
Semua tertawa melihat pasangan yang satu ini, malu malu tapi mau.

"Ekhem...Jadi sekarang giliranmu Tao..."ucap Suho menghilangkan rasa canggungnya, Tao menatap Suho tak mengerti.

"Bukankah kau sudah berjanji pada Kris eoh...?"jelas Suho.

"Eh..euhm.. itu ya...?"tanya Tao memasang wajah inocentnya.

"Jadi..apa kau mau menepati janjimu euhm..?, bagaimanapunjuga Kris tidaklah gagal Tao.."ucap Suho lagi.

"Aish...haruskah dijelaskan hyung...?" Tao balik bertanya.

"Tentu saja baby... setidaknya jadikan kami sebagai saksi bahwa kau telah menerima Kris hyung jadi kekasihmu,okey...?"ucap Baekhyun yang diangguki oleh sahabatnya yang lain.  
Tao terdiam dan semua terdiam, menanti jawaban Tao.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

5 detik

CHUU

Tao mengecup pipi Kris tiba tiba, "Saranghe gege.."membuat pias merah diwajahnya samar terlhat.  
Kris sedikit tersentak, namun kemudian,ia menunduk berusaha menyembunyikan perasaan bahagianya.

"Terima kasih master...nado saranghe.."ucapnya memberanikan diri, membuat wajah sang master semakin merona.#sumpah gak elit bahasa elo Kris# disembur Kris

"Cieee..."ledek Chanyeol yang diikuti tawa yang lainnya.

"Aish kau ini hyung...jangan meledekku eoh..."ucap Tao malu, Chanyeol hanya nyengir kuda(?).

"Chukkae Kris hyung..akhirnya cintamu terbalas juga.."ucap Luhan pada Kris.  
Kris hanya mengangguk samar, bukannya tak suka,tapi Kris juga bukan orang yang pandai mengungkapkan perasaan.

"Sudah sudah... ayo lanjutkan makannya ..."ucap Tao kemudian.  
Semuanya kembali meneruskan acara makannya yang terhenti oleh moment SuLay dan Taoris tadi.

"Kris ge...aku mau kau menghandle kasino baruku di macau ge..."ucap Tao setengah memerintah.  
Kris menghntikan kunyahannya, tubuhnya menegang sesaat,membuat semua orang menatapnya heran.

"Maaf master..tapi bolehkah aku menolaknya...?"tanyanya hati hati,Tao mengernyitkan keningnya heran.

"Memangnya kenapa ge..?"tanya Tao kemudian.

"Karna aku tak butuh semua itu master.."jawab Kris Lagi.

"Tapi aku tak mau kehilanganmu ge...kau tahu pekerjaanmu itu selalu membuatku takut kehilangamu.."juur Tao.

"Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku, tapi aku lebi tak ingin jauh darimu mas.."

"Tao...mulai sekarang, panggil aku Tao ge...hanya Tao,arasseo...?"potong Tao cepat,Kris mengangguk patuh.  
Tao nampak berpikir sejenak, kemudian ia menghela nafas beratnya.

"Hemm baiklah..aku mengerti ge... mungkin Xiumin hyunglah yang akan aku pindah kesana,sehingga kau bisa menghandle diskotik yang disini.."ucap Tao yang sukses membuat seseorang yang hendak masuk keruangan itu membeku seketika.  
Tao menyadari itu,kemudian ia terkekeh.

"Jangan khawatir Chen hyung,kaupun akan ku pindahkan kesana,setidaknya kau bisa membantu kekasihmu itu.."ucap Tao pada namja itu.  
Chen-nama namja itu,terlihat lega, ia mengangguk senang karna meski ia dipindahkan ke Macau, setidaknya ia tidak berpisah dengan kekasihnya,Xiumin.

Chen melangkahkan kakinya masuk keruang makan itu,begitu sampai disamping Tao ia membungkuk hormat.

"Master.. dia sudah datang.."ucapnya hormat.

"Suruh dia masuk,kurasa belum terlambat untuknya ikut makan malam ini..."perintah Tao yang diangguki oleh Chen.  
Dan kemudian Chen keluar untuk memanggil seseorang yang dimaksud tadi,tak lama kemudian...

"Hyuuuuunnngg...!bogoshippooo..."teriak seorang namja berkulit seputih susu yang baru saja masuk keruangan itu dan langsung memeluk Tao,tanpa memperdulikan sekitarnya.  
Oh tak tahukah dia bahwa ada seseorang yang memandangnya dengan tatapan membunuh saat ini dan seorang lagi yang memandangnya dengan perasaan rindu dan tak percaya.

"Aishh...Sehun..se...ssaakk..."ucap Tao terbata,samil berusaha melepaskan pelukan namja yang ia panggil Sehun itu.

"Yakk kau ini,baru seminggu tidak ketemu..dasar evil maknae..."ucap Tao kesal,sementara Sehun hanya membalas dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Bagaimana persiapannya hemmm...?"tanya Tao pada Sehun.

"99% sudah beres hyung...tinggal menunggu launchingnya saja.."jawab Sehun bersemangat.

"Good boy..."ucap Tao sambil kembali menyumpit makanannya.

"Duduklah dan segera makan,kurasa kau juga belum makan kan...?"perintah Tao, Sehun mengangguk,lalu berbalik menatap orang orang yang sedari tadi menatapnya, dan matanya langsung membulat ketika menatap seseorang yang kini juga tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan terluka.

"Luhan hyung...?"teriak Sehun senang, seperti mendapat undian saja#digampar Sehun.

Luhan segera memalingkan pandangannya dari Sehun,dadanya terasa sesak melihat adegan pelukan HunTao barusan.

GREBB!

Tiba tiba saja Sehun berlari padanya,lalu menarik tubuhnya untuk berdiri dan memeluknya erat,membuat semua orang kaget melihatnya tak terkecuali Luhan sendiri.  
Ia tak kuasa menahan perasaan didadanya, antara rindu dan sesak yang memenuhi jiwanya saat ini,akhirnya iapun menangis dipelukan Sehun,membuat Sehun panik dan makin mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh kekasihnya itu.

"Hyung... kau kenapa euhm...?,apa yang terjadi..? dan kenapa kau ada disini euhmm...?"tanya Sehun bertubi tubi,melihat Luhan yang semakin terisak dipelukannya.  
Luhan tak menjawab, hanya saja ia semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya didada Sehun.

"Jadi...kalan sudah saling mengenal...?"tanya Suho menginterupsi acara pelukan HunHan, Luhan segera melepaskan pelukan Sehun dan kembali duduk dikursinya.

"Dia namja yang aku ceritakan dulu hyung...kau ingatkan...?"ucap Sehun pada Tao tanpa menghiraukan tatapan sebal dari Suho karna telah mengacuhkannya.#poor Suho.  
Tao mengangguk, ia ingat, dulu Sehun pernah bercerita jika ia sedang jatuh cinta pada seorang namja, meski Tao tak pernah tahu siapa namja itu, yang ternyat adalah Luhan.

"Sampai kapan kau akan berdiri seperti itu Sehun..., cepat duduk dan makan...,"perintah Suho ketus yang membuat Sehun mendengus sebal, ia lalu menarik salah satu kursi dan mendudukan dirinya disamping Luhan.

"Mianhe Luhan hyung...ternyata aku juga yang membuatmu sedih selama ini..."ucap Tao dengan nada penyesalannya.

"Eh... maksudnya...?" tanya Luhan tak mengerti.

"Euhm...Jadi selama seminggu ini Tao hyung lah yang menugaskanku mengecek persiapan kasino barunya yang di Macau hyung.."jelas Sehun pada Luhan.  
Luhan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya,namun terlihat jelas kelegaan disorot matanya.

"Tak apa Tao...setidaknya dia sudah kembali, tapi bisa kau jelaskan padaku kenapa kau sampai tak tahu jika Sehun itu namjachinguku, padahal aku kan pernah menceritakannya padamu.."tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Yaah hyung.. kau kan bilangnya Hunnie, bukan Sehun, dan lagi kupikir kau takkan mau mempunyai namjachingu seperti dia eoh..., kau tahu, dia adalah orang yang paling menyebalkan dan dia juga sering menggangguku hyung..."jelas Tao sambil mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

"Yakk..! hyung...kenapa kau menjelek jelekkanku didepan kekasihku eoh..?!,"ucap Sehun tak terima.

"Awas saja, akan ku balas kau nanti eoh.."ucapnya lagi dengan memasang smirk evilnya.  
Tao hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Balas saja jika kau mau dicincang oleh Kris.., apa kau tahu jika hari ini Kris sudah resmi jadi kekasihnya.." jelas Suho.

"Mwooo...? Jadi...?, Wuaaahh...Chukkae hyung..."teriak Sehun yang langsung saja mendapat hadiah deathglare dari Kris, membuat Sehun memanyunkan bibirnya kesal.  
Semua tertawa melihat tingkah Sehun, dan akhirnya makan malam itu ditutup dengan canda dan gelak tawa dari kedelapan namja itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa mereka sudah sampai dirumah masing masing hyung...?" tanya Tao pada Chen yang menuangkan segelas wine untuknya.

Chen mengangguk,"Sudah master..."jawabnya kemudian, Tao tampak lega.  
Tao menyuruh Chen untuk mengantar Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pulang dan memastikan mereka selamat sampai rumahnya.  
Sedang Luhan sudah lebih dulu pergi dengan Sehun ke Lotte World untuk kencan dan membeli Bubble Tea kesukaan Luhan.  
Lay dan Suho ditaman belakang tengah asyik mengobrol, mungkin mereka butuh waktu untuk bicara dari hati kehati, pikir Tao.

Tao menghela nafas panjangnya sebelum akhirnya dia bangkiy dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya yang terletak dilantai dua, tak lupa ia membawa segelas wine ditangannya itu.  
Namun kemudian langkahnya terhenti begitu sampai dibalkon depan kamarnya, matanya terfokus pada satu obyek yang menarik perhatiannya.

Kris... Tao melihat Kris tengah berdiri memunggunginya,menatap gemerlapnya lampu lampu jalanan kota Seoul saat ini.

Tao menghampirinya,namun sepertinya Kris tak menyadari kehadiran Tao,ia masih terus menatap kedepan hingga akhirnya Tao bersuara,"Ada masalah apa ge..?"tanya Tao to the point.

Kris menoleh dan nampak terkejut melihat Tao yang berdiri disampingnya saat ini.

"Ti-tidak ada apa apa master..."jawab Kris sedikit terbata.  
Tao menyeringai, "Benarkah..?"tanya Tao lagi.

"Well baiklah...jika kau tak ingin aku tahu,tapi kau tahu kan jika aku tak suka dibohongi Kris..."lanjutnya lagi dengan nada tenangnya, namun Kris tahu betul jika ia sedang marah, terlebih lagi panggilan Tao padanya juga kembali menyebut namanya tanpa embel embel gege lagi.

TBC

Eunghh...capek jga ngetik segini...u_u #curcol

gak papa dech... yang penting saya senang...hehehe...  
Gomawo yang dah mau baca ff saya ini...  
Next chap ending...  
tapi nunggu abis lebaran,coz ada scene M nya...mianhe...*bow*

Review again please... " 


End file.
